


Dr Plushy Pants Time Stamps

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adding chapters as they occur in the main AU, Dr Plushy Pants, M/M, Not much plot, OOC, PWP, Probably NSFW or the bus home, What is my life?, or in a tumblr prompt, or in my febrile brain, or not?, plot? what plot, pretend it's back story and character development, timestamps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: When Will and Hannibal finally settled into what might be called domestic bliss they agreed to try out a variety of things together to enhance their lives and relationship.Yeah we're talking about Happy Hannigram Sex.These timestamp don't really fit into the main part of the Dr Plushy Pants AU so they get their own little document. Some of them make more sense if you've read the AU (begins with 'a terrible name for a museum') but it's not a big deal (it's 250,000 words of a deal).





	1. Black Satin and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Mixture of NSFW and perfectly fine for almost anywhere.

'I like them. I like you in them. Can I touch?'

'If you like. Is this what you had in mind?'

'I liked that you wanted to explore new things. Together. That you were willing to. Maybe that's the turn on?'

'You do seem to be quite "turned on"'

'Too right. Move this way a bit. Yeah like that. How tight is the waist band?'

'Not too tight. Where did you find them?'

'It involved a lot of on-line searching. I had to wipe my history twice because Bev was nosing around'

'I like the texture'

'Yeah? You feel good through it. What's that like for you?'

'Good. But your touch is always a pleasure'

'Yeah? How good? How about now?'

'Yes, like that. Just like that'

'Fuck. That's hot. Do that again'

'Like this? Ohh'

'Gods. You will be the death of me. Just like that. Fuck. I won't last if you..'

'Will. Please'

'Push them aside, like that, yeah, like that. I'm going to get you wetter'

'Will. Ohhhhh'

'Do you like that? You like that don't you? Fuck. Where's the lube. Thanks. Ok. Just a little at first. Remind you. Like that? Yeah?'

'Please. More. Will. Please'

'You don't need to beg baby. I'll give you everything you need'

'Just... You. Will'

'I know. I know. Gods. Fuck'


	2. Jealousy? They name is Brian Zeller

'Where have you been?'

Hannibal is sitting in the small library with a book on his lap and an empty glass of wine beside him.

'What? I thought I'd mentioned I'd be out with Jimmy, Frederick and Brian, after class?'

'I happen to know Frederick is unwell'

'Yeah. He didn't come' Will dumps his satchel on the floor beside the end of the sofa. Winston wuffs softly at him and is shushed by a scratch behind his ears.

'And did Jimmy leave him at home alone with his sickness?'

'No he didn't come either'

'So you met with Brian'

'Yeah. That's right. In the Golden Bar. In town, we've been there'

'I do know it. And how was your evening with Dr Zeller'

'Nice, not too taxing, he's still sort of seeing the opera set, and Freddie'

'Indeed'

'Yeah. Hannibal? What's going on?'

'I don't like you seeing him alone'

'What? Brian? What are you talking about?'

'He's always liked you'

'Sure he's my friend. I like him too'

'Do you?'

'Of course. I like all my friends, there's not many, there's enough love to go round you know'

'.......'

'Hannibal?'

'Perhaps you would prefer to be able to spread your love around more widely'

'What? Wait? Are you jealous?'

'Is there something to be jealous of?'

'Of course not, it's only you'

'So you say'

'Not just say! I'm here. With you. We're together. I love you'

'I had believed so'

'Wow. Past tense?'

'I'd rather not speak of this any further. I have made my wishes clear. I hope you might respect them'

'Ok, Hannibal. You're being ridiculous. Brian is simply a friend'

'So now it is I who is ridiculous? I see'

'No. You clearly don't! What about you and Jimmy then?'

'I do not know to what you are referring'

'I've seen you both, exchanging little smiles. He buys you nice coffee'

'He's a kind and considerate man'

'Are you saying I'm not'

'You are frequently preoccupied'

'Wow, you are saying that aren't you?'

They both pause, and make disgruntled faces at each other. Well, Will's is disgruntled Hannibal radiates dissatisfaction.

'Ok. So the "let's make each other jealous" thing is rubbish. Now I just feel miserable'

'As do I. Shall I make some tea?'

'Yes please'

They both head to the kitchen. Hannibal fills the kettle with water and sets it to boil. Will gets down tea cups and warms the pot.

'Was any of that true?'

'My love? No. Not one bit. I appreciate that Brian is always supportive of you'

'I'm glad Jimmy buys you coffee'

Hannibal pauses, and then looks at Will thoughtfully 'Although if anything were to happen between the two of you, I would kill him'

'Really? You'd be that angry?'

'Of course. I think sometimes you do not realise how all consuming my love for you is'

Will lays a hand on Hannibal's waist 'That angry? You'd want to re-claim me?'

Hannibal looks at him with a kind of cold fierceness 'you're mine Will. I never share' he almost growls though, his voice is rough with the emotion of it.

'I don't want you to share. I know I'm yours. Show me I am'

30 minutes later Will laments the loss of another pair of trousers. And some soreness from where the kitchen counter had dug into his pelvic bones.

'Fuck. God. That was..'

'Yes. Also'

'We have to find a way to have make-up sex without the bit before?'

'Very effective though. For both of us I thought'

'You're not wrong. I liked those pants'

'We can find you something more fitting'

'This is just a way to hijack my wardrobe isn't it?'

'A pleasing secondary benefit'

'L'il shit'

'Not so little.'

'Fuck'


	3. Call me baby

'Really. I said we could try anything. I'm willing to'

'I thought you said not sounding?'

'You're right, I did. But, if you really want to..?'

'No darling. I'm just reminding you not to make blanket promises'

'Yeah, ok fair enough. I've never gone for the whole daddy kink. Is it a thing for you? I'm not much younger than you, move round a little, so I can touch you. Better. Gods, I love your arse, fuck Hannibal, you've got a great arse, god I want to see my cock in it, it's so good, hmm, can I finger you? Just a little? Yeah? I think you like that? Being tended?'

'Daddy kink? I don't know. I did say I was rather vanilla in my experiences. I find I like it when you call me baby. Oh, oh, Will. Oh, and when you do that'

'Yeah? I like it too. When I'm taking care of you like that, when you let me look after you. You know. Just. Do you want that? Shall I look after you? Just a little? You like that? Just there? You like it when I fuck you? Use my tongue? Finger you open? Just. Hmmm. God. You're good. Opening for me. So tight. Shall I make you all wet?

'Yes. Will. Please'

'Ok, I'm going to look after you, just push in there a little, is that good, that's good isn't it?'

'Yes. Like that. That's good. Harder Will, more. Please. Yes'

'Fuck, fuck. God that's good, tip up more. Yeah. Like that. See, baby, that's good isn't it?'

'Oh. I like that. Will. Stretch me more. I want you. Please. Oh. More. More.

'That's too good, please Hannibal, one more? please, let me, my sweet baby, fuck. I'm going to fuck you so good. Aw fuck, Hannibal, what you do to me. I have to.. Going to push inside you. God you're tight. Fuck. You're so fucking hot.'

'Oh. Inside, please, please. Will please, harder. Use me up, please fill me up. Please'

'Are you my baby? You going to let me come in you? Hard? I can go deeper. Do you want that? Tell me what you want baby. My baby. Fuck. You're so good. Ok. Can't talk now. You're so good. Gods. Just.. Ok. Ok. Fuck, babyyyyyyyy, fuck, ohhhhhh...Hannibal... fuck.......oh......fuck..... coming...baby, oh god...hard....ohh.....ffuuuccck '

'Will. Just, keep. There. Oh. Yes... yes. Will ahh....Will..oh, oh, Will.....'

'Oh. Gods. Fuck. phew. That was... fuck. Alright. So, you saying Will all breathy does it for me. Really. Really. Fuck. Say it again'

'Will'

'Fuck. Turns me on every time, yeah don't look so smug'

'I find you calling me baby effective. Very'

'Really? Aww sweetheart. You're my baby'

'Will'

'Fuck'


	4. 10,000 hours of kisses

Just a slow press of lips, opening, tongues making wetter. Mouths fitting together. Breathing each other. Tastes circulating. Tongues searching. Everything moving. Wet. Moaning. Licking. Trailing along a jaw, wet, open, slipping. Tasting.

'I like how you kiss'

'You said we needed to practice'

'I know. 10,000 hours to get really good at something. Unconscious competence'

'Competence is very attractive'

'Hmmmm. When you saved that guy in the ambulance'

'I recall how you looked'

'When you kissed me in the cabin'

'Yes. How many hours is it now I wonder?'

'Is that rhetorical? Because I can tell you if you really want to know?'

'You are a little obsessive over this kind of collecting'

'Yup. Free bits of OCD to go with the eidetic memory and empathy'

'You've kept a count?'

'I haven't done tally marks if that's what you're wondering, but yeah. I know'

'3 hours a day would be what, something over nine years?'

'Yeah. We've got a way to go yet'

'I imagine we do rather less well some days and rather better on others'

'It's ok though'

'Yes?'

'We have the rest of our lives to get it right'


End file.
